fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Playada Los Koszmaros
Koszmar Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 13 "Playada Los Koszmaros" Chris: 'Ostatnio w Kosmarze Totalnej Porażki nasza finałowa 6 musiała być odważna ponieważ każda pomyłka kosztowała ich końcem gry w wyzwaniu. Pierwsze odpadły Kathy i Tesha a potem Brooke a jeszcze później Artur. Wygrali Ivan i JJ którzy byli nietykalni w miejscu gdzie ktoś się znami pożegna tym razem trafiło na Brooke która zajeła 6 miejsce. Kto teraz odpadnie oglądajcie Koszmar Totalnej Porażki W apartamencie '''Chris: '''Tym razem postanowiliśmy dać spokój naszej finałowej 5 i tym razem ruszamy do Playa de Los Koszmaros Playa de Los Koszmaros '''Chris: '''Jeżeli myślicie że nasi przegrani wrócili do domu to się grubo mylicię hehe oni trafiają tutaj do luksusowej posiadłości na Playa de Los Koszmaros hehe '''Melissa: '''O nie to ja powinnam być w tej finałowej 5 '''Tyson: '''O weź się zamknij idotko '''Melissa: '''A kiedyś coś do mnie czułeś '''Tyson: '''O weź się to było wieki temu ble '''Melissa: '''Nienawidzę cię '''Tyson: '''Spadaj na drzewo '''Agata: '''Niech to oni znowu się kłucą '''Brooke: '''Wiesz jakoś się tym już powoli nie przejmuje '''Agata: '''Kurcze już tu tyle siedze a Artur tam dalej walczy '''Brooke: '''Nie martw się Kathy mu pomaga '''Agata: '''No tak już za nim tęsnkie '''Claudia: '''Nie chcę nie wierze ten Ivan dalej jest w grze '''Marta: '''Z całej populacji na tym świecie musiał on być w finałowej 5 '''Lil: '''No tak już się z nim męczą ale lepiej oni niż my '''Gil: '''No zawsze to jakieś pocieszenie '''Brooke: '''No ale sama bym się wolała wywalić niż z Ivanem żyć na tej wyspie '''Agata: '''No nienawidzę go '''Omar: '''Wy się cieszcie ja odpadłem jako drugi '''Melissa: '''A ja jako pierwsza i co '''Omar: '''Dobra tylko nas nie bij '''Tyson: '''Ktoś wie wogóle co się stało z Re '''Brooke: '''Nie chyba ojciec ją zabrał ratując tym samym Ivana '''Melissa: '''Dlaczego ale akurat on był fajny '''Tyson: '''Jasne tak samo jak ty '''Melissa: '''O zamknij się idiotu '''Brooke: '''Nie znowu zaczynają '''Chris: '''Dobra powiedzcie coś o Teshy '''Agata: '''Szczerze nie znałam jej '''Gil: '''Ja też nie zawsze była taka cicha '''Melissa: '''To znaczy że ją wpuściliście do finałowej 5 nie wiedząc kim jest '''Brooke: '''No na to wygląda '''Tyson: '''Ehh nie mogę nic o niej powiedzieć '''Agata: '''Też nie powiem nic o niej nie znałam jej '''Omar: '''Dobra to było dziwne a nawet bardzo '''Chris: '''A co powiecie o Arturze '''Agata: '''On jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem nie moge o nim nic złego powiedzieć '''Brooke: '''No ja też był super kumplem '''Tyson: '''No to samo powiem '''Melissa: '''Nie mogę nic złego o nim powiedzieć a nie wiele mi trzeba żeby o kimś źle mówić '''Omar: '''No ja też '''Lil: '''Nawet ja '''Chris: '''A o JJ '''Brooke: '''Dzięki temu że wygrał wyleciałam '''Omar: '''Co wy jest dobrym kumplem '''Agata: '''Ale jest w sojuszu z Ivanem '''Wszyscy: 'Że co? 'Agata: '''No proszę nie oglądacie powtórek '''Melissa: '''Nie '''Lil: '''Nie przyszło mi to na myśl '''Gil: '''Byłem za bardzo zajęty sobą '''Chris: '''Ok a o Kathy '''Brooke: 'Świetna dziewczyna tak się przyjaźni z Arturem 'Agata: '''Tak jej za to dziękuje '''Melissa: '''Ale ten napisz na koszulce '''Tyson: '''O czy ty mówisz '''Melissa: '''A nie ważne '''Marta: '''Super przyjaciółka '''Claudia: '''Tak bym chciała ją tu zobaczyć '''Chris: '''Hehe no to powiedzcie kogo byście chcieli tu zobaczyć '''Marta i Claudia: '''Kathy tak ją lubimy '''Melissa: '''Jak tak ją lubicie to dlaczego chcecie żeby wyleciała Kathy '''Chris: '''I mamy 3 głosy na Kathy '''Papuga: '''Kathy! '''Wszyscy: '''Nie! '''Dante: '''NIe wymawiajcie imienia Kathy '''Agata: '''Dlaczego głosowałeś na Kathy '''Chris: '''I mamy 6 głosów na Kathy i zaraz ją tu zobaczycie '''Lil: '''Co my zrobiliśmy ''10 minut później '''Chris: '''Kathy witaj w Playa de Los Koszmaros '''Kathy: '''Dlaczego Artur tam został sam nie! '''Agata: '''Witaj dziewczyno jak tam Artur '''Kathy: '''Dobrze ale teraz musi sobie sam radzić z sojuszem Ivana i JJ oraz Teshą '''Agata: '''Musi się zaprzyjaźnić z Teshą żeby przeżyć '''Kathy: '''Masz rację dziewczyno '''Chris: '''Dobra kto wejdzie do finałowej trójki? Oglądajcie '''Koszmar Totalnej Porażki ''